LIGHT OF ENCOURAGEMENT
by kRieZt
Summary: Dante menemukan kembali masa lalunya yang telah lama dihapus berkat bantuan Vergil. Pendaran cahaya yang keluar dari punggung kakaknya telah menguatkannya, menjalankan misinya memusnahkan Raja Iblis Mundus. Namun suatu ketika, Dante kembali ditarik ke dalam kegelapan masa lalunya. Mampukah cahaya Vergil menolongnya keluar dari sana? song-fic, OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**LIGHT OF ENCOURAGEMENT**

Cast : Dante, Vergil (DmC Reboot Version)

Rating : K+

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Ninja Theory and CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typo, don't like don't read!

* * *

_Dante's POV_

Ketika Vergil menolongku keluar dari kehidupanku yang kelam, aku melihat seberkas cahaya menyinari dirinya. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai malaikatku…

Aku tidak kenal orang ini sebelumnya. Tidak, aku sudah pernah melihat orang ini di televisi. Namun aku tidak pernah tahu siapa namanya. Dia selalu memakai topeng, memberikan peringatan kepada manusia bahwa kehidupan saat ini sudah dikuasai oleh para iblis. Apa yang mereka lihat di dunia ini adalah rekayasa belaka. Kebebasan, kekayaan, semuanya hanya tipu daya mereka. Raja Iblis bernama Mundus muncul ke dunia dengan tampilan pengusaha super kaya bernama Kyle Ryder. Menanggapi semua ini, Vergil mendirikan organisasi anti-pemerintah yang bernama The Order. Dia melakukan semua cara untuk menggulingkan kekuasaannya. Dan aku adalah bagian dari usahanya.

Untuk kau tahu, aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan omong kosong ini…

Tetapi kemudian Vergil menunjukkan padaku mengenai jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku dibawanya bertamasya ke masa lalu, membongkar segala rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku. Hidupku saat ini adalah usaha orangtuaku sendiri. Ingatanku dihapus, segala yang berkenaan dengan orangtuaku dijauhkan, aku disembunyikan di antara populasi manusia.

Ya, karena aku bukan manusia…

"Kau kakakku…" aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu kepada Vergil ketika aku sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanku.

"Ya, aku adalah saudara kembarmu, Dante," jawab Vergil sambil merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

Vergil adalah saudara kembarku. Kami dipisahkan oleh orangtua kami demi keamanan. Ingatan kami dihapus, dan kami dibekali dua pedang sebagai senjata perlindungan kami. Bertahun-tahun kami terpisah, pikiran kami kosong, kehidupan kami dimulai dari nol. Hingga hari ini datang, segala hal yang telah dihapuskan itu muncul kembali dalam ingatan kami.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama menemukanmu, Dante," kata Vergil.

"Bodoh, jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak mencarimu," balasku.

-000-

Cahaya di belakang punggung Vergil kulihat semakin terang, semakin menyilaukan mataku…

Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Aku sungguh melihat pendaran cahaya tanpa sumber itu mengelilingi kakakku saat dia sedang menjelaskan rencananya mengalahkan Mundus. Ini pertama kalinya aku mau membuka telingaku mendengarkan seseorang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Kau tidak percaya? Ya, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Mundus hanya mencari perkara denganku. Dia mengira aku ancaman hidupnya. Bahkan aku tidak sekali pun menumpahkan wine di kemejanya atau menyipratkan lumpur ke sepatunya.

"Jadi rencanamu adalah dengan membunuh 2 penopang kekuatan Mundus, yaitu Succubus dan Raptor News Corporation," aku mencoba mengambil kesimpulan dengan kata-kataku sendiri. "Semua itu bisa menariknya keluar dari sarangnya. Kemudian kita akan menutup Gerbang Neraka sebagai sumber kekuatannya, agar dia bisa dibunuh."

"Begitulah, Dante," jawab Vergil sambil tersenyum.

"Mana dari 2 kekuatannya ini yang akan kau hancurkan lebih dulu?"

"Kau yang memilih. Aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu. Kau adalah ancaman baginya. Kau yang bisa menarik perhatiannya."

"Kau begitu percaya padaku, Vergil. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu juga?"

Laki-laki berambut perak ini mendengus tertawa, "Kau masih mengira ini semua hanyalah ide gilaku saja, Dante? Silakan kau bilang aku gila, sebagaimana orang di luar sana menilaiku demikian. Tetapi biarlah aku bertahan dengan ide gila ini asalkan umat manusia bisa terselamatkan."

"Kita bahkan bukan manusia, Kak. Mengapa kau begitu memikirkan kehidupan umat manusia sampai merelakan nyawamu menjadi taruhannya?"

Vergil meletakkan tangannya di pundakku, "Kita disembunyikan di antara mereka, ingat? Kita diamankan di dalam dinamika kehidupan mereka. Kita mempelajari cara mereka menjalani kehidupan ini. Bahkan Tuhan meninggikan derajat mereka di atas Malaikat dan Iblis."

"Dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menyanggupi menjalankan ide gilamu," giliranku mendengus tertawa.

"Kau itu kuat, Dante. Beberapa kali kau berhadapan dengan para monster dan iblis. Kalau kau yakin dengan kekuatanmu, maka aku juga akan yakin dengan itu."

-000-

Meski Vergil tidak mendampingiku berperang melawan 2 kekuatan besar Mundus, aku yakin dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih menantang lagi. Dia akan tetap mengawasiku, menjaga keamananku selama menjalankan tugas penting ini.

Berkat bantuan Kat, seorang gadis cerdas dan merupakan kaki tangan Vergil, aku berhasil membunuh kekuatan Mundus yang pertama. Aku melihat makhluk menjijikan bernama Succubus itu hancur terbelah-belah oleh baling kipas di gorong-gorong Limbo. Puas sekali rasanya bisa mengalahkan monster kuat macam dia. Aku tinggal memberikan kabar baik kepada Vergil, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

Aku ingin melihat pendaran cahaya itu semakin terang di belakang punggungnya…

"Kak, kau di sini?" aku kembali ke tempat tinggal Vergil tepat ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

Vergil tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana namun cukup mewah di tengah kota. Mengingat aku tinggal di pemukiman kumuh, kadang aku berpikir betapa ayah kami sungguh tidak adil memisahkan kami di lingkungan yang berbeda. Aku melihat Vergil tampil sebagai pria elegan, dengan jas hitam bermotif biru, berbahasa sangat apik, dan tidak ragu menunjukkan pedang Yamato-nya kepada siapa saja.

Sedangkan aku, yah…lebih baik tidak usah dibahas…

Flat ini kosong, Vergil belum kembali dari markas rupanya. Aku sangat berharap dia ada di sini dan menyambut kepulanganku. Kemudian dia akan mengajakku duduk di sofanya, menyuguhiku segelas air atau sekaleng bir untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Aku akan bercerita ini dan itu kepadanya.

Persis seperti waktu kami masih kecil…

Aku melempar tubuhku yang sangat lelah ini di sofa ruang tengah flatnya. Jam berapa sekarang? Kapan dia pulang? Aku tidak sabar ingin bercerita bagaimana aku mengalahkan Succubus. Sialnya, aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Apa aku tidur sejenak sambil menunggu dia pulang?

Kemudian aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan seseorang berkata, "Aku pulang!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita menyambut kepulangan pria itu, "Selamat datang, Sayang. Hari yang melelahkan, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Tetapi aku menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang. Oh ya, mana anak-anak?"

"Mereka sudah menunggumu di ruang makan. Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka!"

Entah apa yang barusan aku lihat, atau yang barusan aku dengar. Aku melihat ayah dan ibu melewati ruang tengah flat ini. Aku bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Aku mendapati diriku dan Vergil melambaikan tangan menyambut kedatangan ayah. Dia dan ibu duduk bergabung dengan kami dan menikmati hidangan istimewa buatan ibu.

"Ayah, hari ini Mrs. Morrison memberikan nilai A di praktek Fisika," kata Vergil bersemangat.

"Ayah, Ayah! Aku dipuji oleh Mr. Johnson karena aku mencetak rekor baru di lompat jauh!" kataku tidak mau kalah.

Ayahku tertawa, "Anak-anakku ini selalu membanggakanku! Kau setuju denganku, Eva?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku sangat mencintai mereka dan sangat bangga dengan prestasi mereka," sahut ibuku ikut senang.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku lihat ini? Semuanya begitu nyata untukku. Aku melihat ibu membelai kepalaku dan Vergil selesai kami membantunya membereskan meja makan. Pemandangan kemudian berganti menjadi sangat gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat batasan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakkan yang kuyakini itu adalah suara ibuku.

"Pergilah, Dante! Larilah bersama Vergil!" serunya sambil memekik kesakitan.

Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di ruangan serba gelap ini? Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke segala arah, mencoba meraba atau meraih sesuatu di kegelapan. Kemudian aku merasa ada begitu banyak tangan yang mencoba menarik tubuhku lebih dalam.

"Lepaskan! Tidak!" seruku dengan suara tertahan. Tangan-tangan itu semakin kuat mencengkeram tubuhku. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Aku berusaha membuka mulut dan berteriak. Pertama kusebut nama ibuku. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku sebut nama ayah, juga tidak ada jawaban. Sekeras apa pun aku berteriak, mereka tidak ada untukku. Siapa lagi yang akan kupanggil namanya?

"Lepaskan aku! Aaaaargh! Vergil!"

-000-

"Dante! Dante!"

Aku tersentak dan terlonjak bangun dari sofa saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Orang itu mencengkeram tanganku dan aku memberontak hendak melepaskan diri darinya.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" seruku sambil mencoba menarik tanganku darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dante? Hey!" laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Aku menggeram dan menolak untuk didekap olehnya. Pikiranku masih kacau, pandanganku juga masih tidak menetap. Kegelapan yang kulihat masih membutakanku. Orang ini masih berteriak-teriak di telingaku, "Dante! Ini aku, Vergil!"

Siapa dia bilang? Vergil? Kenapa aku terus memberontak darinya? Kenapa aku terus melawan saat dia hendak menenangkanku? Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang begitu menyesak di dadaku? Apa yang terasa begitu memberatkan?

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_

Kami terus berkutat sampai akhirnya jatuh di lantai. Aku terbaring dengan kedua tanganku dicengkeram kuat oleh Vergil. Laki-laki itu berbaring di atasku, mengunci gerak badanku dengan berat tubuhnya. Kedua mata birunya masih menatapku tajam, sedikit diselimuti perasaan cemas.

"Lihat aku, Dante. Lihat aku!" serunya ketika aku hendak memberontak lagi.

"Urgh! Lepaskan…!" aku terus meronta.

"Dante…ssshh! Lihat sini, lihat mataku! Ini aku! Vergil!"

Nafasku tersengal, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku menatap matanya, kemudian aku melihat pendaran cahaya mulai muncul di belakang punggungnya. Aku tidak lagi meronta, tidak lagi memberontak. Tidak ada lagi kegelapan di sekelilingku. Aku masih berada di flat Vergil. Hanya ada aku dan dia di sini.

Tidak ada ayah dan ibu, seperti yang kulihat barusan…

"Ver…Vergil…" ucapku lirih.

"Iya, Dante. Ini aku," kata Vergil sambil melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Vergil…Kakak…"

"Iya, kau benar. Aku kakakmu, dan kau adikku…"

Sulit bagiku mencerna semua ini. Kepalaku terasa pusing saat aku mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Aku melihat keluarga kecilku makan malam, dan sekarang hanya ada aku dan Vergil di sini. Ke mana ayah? Ke mana ibu?

"Sini, Dante. Duduklah…" Vergil menarik tanganku dan mengajakku bangun. Reaksiku kemudian langsung memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Vergil duduk di antara kedua kakiku, begitu pula aku duduk di posisi yang sama. Aku mendengar detak jantung Vergil yang sedikit memburu, perlahan mulai tenang saat dia memelukku erat.

Cahaya di belakang punggung Vergil berangsur menghilang, yang kurasakan darinya adalah kehangatan…

"Aku seperti bermimpi, Vergil…" aku mencoba bercerita.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" suara Vergil begitu menenangkan, ketika dia membelai kepalaku.

"Ayah, Ibu, kita…aku melihat semuanya…di sini…"

"Tidak apa-apa, terkadang aku melihat hal yang sama. Jauh sebelum aku menemukanmu, Dante."

Aku menarik diri dari pelukannya, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya dan memilih untuk menunduk. Aku menghapus keringat yang bercampur dengan sedikit air mata di wajahku, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Vergil?"

"Kau tidak akan melupakan apa yang sudah kau lihat di rumah kita waktu itu kan, Dante?" kata Vergil mencoba meyakinkanku. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat."

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, aku mulai bercerita, "Aku baru pulang dari Pabrik Virility dan merebahkan diri di sofa. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku tertidur saat itu. Aku melihat ayah masuk ke flat ini, disambut oleh ibu dan mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Kita di sana, kita di ruang makan. Kita bercerita pada ayah mengenai prestasi yang didapat waktu sekolah. Lalu setelahnya, aku berada di sebuah kegelapan..."

Sesaat aku berhenti karena mendadak kepalaku berdenyut sakit mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum ini, "Aku mendengar ibu berteriak. Aku tidak tahu dia di mana, dan aku tidak melihat siapa pun di kegelapan itu. Aku merasa…"

"Lanjutkan, Dante. Aku mendengarkanmu," Vergil mencoba menguatkanku. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi wajahku dan matanya menatapku lembut.

"Dalam kegelapan itu, aku seperti kehilangan ingatan lagi. Aku seperti ditarik lebih dalam, begitu banyak tangan mencengkeramku. Aku tidak ingat nama siapa pun saat itu, termasuk kau, Vergil. Sampai akhirnya kau datang."

"Kau sempat menolak saat aku tolong. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng karena masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Vergil merengkuh diriku lagi dan membiarkanku bersandar pada tubuhnya. Seperti ada aliran energi masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini darinya.

_I shouldn't be crying_

_Tears were for the weaker days…_

"Aku akan mengakhiri mimpi burukmu, Dante," ucap Vergil. Suaranya terdengar meyakinkanku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Meski kita terlahir dengan darah campuran iblis dan malaikat, bukan berarti kita tidak takut akan hal apa pun."

"Apa kau merasa takut juga, Vergil?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. "Apa perasaanmu ketika kau memutuskan untuk melawan Mundus?"

"Aku melakukan segala cara untuk melawan ketakutanku, Dik. Mimpi buruk itu juga menghantuiku. Seakan diri ini menolak memaafkan masa lalu yang sudah dihapus oleh ayah kita. Aku melawannya, sama seperti yang kau alami sekarang."

"Kau begitu kuat melawan ketakutan itu sendirian, kurasa," aku meredupkan pandanganku pada Vergil. Ya, kakakku melawan ketakutannya tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Dia mungkin sedang mencari keberadaanku saat itu. Dia tidak punya tumpuan siapa pun saat berada dalam ketakutannya.

"Kau juga kuat, Dante. Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Succubus kalau kau tidak cukup kuat. Aku percaya pada kekuatanmu," kata Vergil.

_I'm stronger now, or so I say…_

"Vergil…" kataku memecah keheningan. "Saat kau menolongku keluar dari kehidupanku, aku melihat seberkas cahaya dari belakang punggungmu."

"Oh ya?" balas Vergil sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya hampir setiap saat. Bahkan ketika kau menarikku dari kegelapan itu, cahaya itulah yang membuatku mampu mengusir rasa takutku."

Vergil menoleh ke punggungnya, melihat dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kepadaku, "Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya, Dante."

"Kau seperti malaikat, Kak…" kini giliranku menyentuh wajahnya.

"Karena kita mempunyai darah ibu kita yang juga malaikat, Dik."

"Kita akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini bersama-sama, iya kan? Mundus harus membayar apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada keluarga kita. Kepada umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dan anak buahnya yang paling kecil sekali pun hidup berkeliaran dan menebar teror."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Dante…"

Aku memeluk tubuhnya lagi, kepalaku bersandar di bawah lehernya. Aku merasakan hidung Vergil mengendus rambutku, mencium kepalaku demi menenangkanku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini darinya. Tidak peduli aku sudah sebesar ini, memeluknya seperti membawaku kembali ke masa kecilku. Kalau aku bermasalah, aku akan lari ke pelukan ibuku.

Namun aku sudah tidak punya ibu. Aku punya Vergil…

"Iblis macam kita, apa boleh menangis, Kak?" tanyaku.

"Kau menangis, Dik? Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu, hm?" balas Vergil.

"Menurutmu aku cukup kuat?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kekuatanmu?" dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

_But something's missing_

_Somebody tell me…_

_What now?_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : halooooo~ ketemu lagi sama saya di fandom ini. Cerita kedua tentang anak2nya Sparda. Kali ini saya pake settingan DmC Reboot. Udah pada tau kan? Maaf ya agak OOC karakter si Dante-nya. Saya cuma pengen memperlihatkan sisi sensitif kedua kakak beradik ini.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Rihanna yang judulnya What Now. Maka itu saya sisipkan sedikit lirik lagunya. Semoga berkenan ceritanya! Comment/review, silakan!


End file.
